The Mother of All Vreedles (John Smith 10)
Story John: There we go. Easy, easy! Elektra is driving the Proto-TRUK in its truck mode. She is constantly starting and stopping, getting used to the gear shift. Elektra: Will you please stop talking?! This is difficult enough as it is! She gently presses the accelerate, and starts driving smoothly down the road. She makes a turn, and gives a sigh of relief. John: See? Nothing to it. The most important thing is to stay calm and (An explosion occurs in the distance, the two looking in that direction.) Head in that direction! Elektra turns, flooring the accelerate, speeding pass other cars. Another explosion occurs, as she slams on the brakes, John flying forward in his seat, the seat belt choking him. Elektra puts the TRUK in park, and turns the engine off. Elektra: You’re right. Nothing to it. Are you okay? (She sees John gasping for breath.) John: Fine. Just, easy on the brake when you can. The two take their seat belts off, as they get out of the car. The Vreedle Brothers were firing cannons in all directions, destroying anything in sight. Rhomboid: Whoo-wee! It’s been a while since we got to blow something up real good like that, Octagon. Octagon: It has indeed been some time since the plot line of this story occurred in alternate dimensions where we did not play a significant role. John: The Vreedle Brothers?! Vreedles: John Smith? Elektra: Why are you shouting each other’s names? Rhomboid: Well, he started it. John: Most importantly, what are you two doing? Aren’t you two supposed to be Plumbers? Octagon: We were indeed Plumbers until a standard case of a misunderstanding. John: Meaning? Rhomboid: We blew up their weapons storage area, destroying the academy, making us fugitives again. (John face palms.) John: Really? Are you that stupid? Octagon: Whether we are or are not is not the question. (He points his blaster at John.) It’s whether we can blow you up or not. Rhomboid: (Raising Blaster) Real good. The Vreedles open fire, John raising a mana shield. Elektra goes around the side to fire blaster shots, as John tries to stomp the ground. An explosion occurs, forcing him down. Rhomboid fires his cannon into the air, launching explosives from above. John and Elektra take cover behind a car, Elektra standing to fire off some shots. Elektra: I have heard that the Vreedle Brothers were the most incompetent creatures in existence. And yet, they still have you pinned down. John: You think I’m proud of that? (He looks at the Proto-Tool, getting an idea.) That have a catapult feature? Elektra: Catapult? John: Like, pulling back on a string and letting go to launch something besides an arrow. Elektra: I have a crossbow feature. John: Why? (Elektra morphs it into a crossbow, energy strings on it.) Elektra: I learned about it and wanted to give it a try. It is very different from bow form, and quite honestly, I don’t like it. John: Launch me over their heads. Elektra: Why? (An explosion occurs around them.) John: I want to capture them. They’re holding back, and I want to find out why. Elektra: (Sighs) Can’t you ever just beat something up the fun way? John: Too easy for me. John transforms into Ball Weevil, climbing up the car and hopping onto the Proto-Tool. Ball Weevil: Fire when ready. Elektra pulls back on the Proto-tool, and fires, launching Ball Weevil high into the sky. Octagon and Rhomboid look up at it. Rhomboid: Octagon, what’s that? Octagon: It appears to be some form of insect. Ball Weevil falls, and spits a plasma whip, wrapping around Octagon’s cannon, it exploding. Ball Weevil spits a plasma ball, kicking it into Rhomboid’s cannon, it exploding inside. Rhomboid drops it, as Ball Weevil spits a plasma whip, wrapping around and trapping Octagon and Rhomboid inside. Elektra comes out, pointing her blaster at them. Ball Weevil: Now, why were you randomly attacking everything? Surely you knew that I was back in town. Rhomboid: I didn’t. We were just doing what Ma told us. Octagon: Boid! Enough with the discussing of family plans. Ball Weevil: Ma Vreedle is here?! Why? Rhomboid: To make clones. Octagon: Boid. Rhomboid: She’s going to drain your oceans to create more Pretty Boys, our younger brother. Octagon: Boid! Elektra: I have heard that Ma Vreedle is one of the most feared criminals in the galaxy. Ball Weevil: Though her power is a bit over exaggerated, her plan sounds bad. We better stop her. Elektra: Don’t worry. I’m sure these two can lead us straight to her, (Her face becomes serious, as she points a blaster at their heads.) Right? Rhomboid: Ma won’t like that. She might beat us again. Ball Weevil: Tough luck. End Scene The Proto-TRUK in flying mode is flying over the ocean, heading towards a beach. On the beach was a large cloning machine, with a pump sucking in water from the ocean. Pretty Boys, more obese Vreedles wearing hats, suits and wielding lolly pops are coming out, as Ma Vreedle is fondling over them. Ma: Aw, my precious Pretty Boys! You are all so marvelous! (She hears an engine roar, and looks up to the sky, seeing the Proto-TRUK. Her face becomes serious and angry.) Well, it looks like those two idiots spilled the beans here. (She pulls out two blasters.) Bring it on, Smith! John looks down, Ma firing her blaster, her shots missing as Elektra maneuvers. Octagon and Rhomboid are in the back, cuffed. The ocean level is visibly lower. John: Have to stop that machine. You take the wheel, I’ll meet you down there. Elektra: But? John: You’re ready. Just remember to pull up on the wheel to go down, and down to go up. Elektra: I hate reverse controls like that! They should just be simple! John: Nothing’s ever simple. John opens the door and falls out, as Elektra moves over to take the wheel. John turns into Light Cream, and flies through the blaster fire. He lands on the cloning machine, and hops on it, the shockwave causing it to stall and break. Ma: No! How dare you take my Pretty Boys from me?! She opens fire at Light Cream, who takes to the air and dodges. Lasers rain down from above, almost hitting Light Cream. Light Cream: Careful there, Elektra! What are you? The Proto-TRUK flies straight towards Light Cream, firing at him. Light Cream hops in the air, taking off flying as a shockwave knocks the Proto-TRUK back. It climbs after him, revealing Octagon and Rhomboid flying it, Elektra out cold in the back. Ball Weevil: Really, Elektra? You let them sneak up on you? Rhomboid: Nobody hurts my Ma! He presses the fire button, lasers flying after Light Cream. Light Cream: Time to get rid of those guys. Light Cream stops, floating in midair as the Proto-TRUK flies at him. Light Cream shifts to Upgrade, splattering and merging with the Proto-TRUK as it hits him. He engulfs it, confusing the Vreedles. Octagon: This is what you might call an unaccounted for turn of events. Upgrade: You didn’t see me kicking your butts coming? Activating ejector seats. The sunroof opens, as the seats are ejected, Octagon and Rhomboid screaming as they fall from the sky. Upgrade rematerializes inside the Proto-TRUK, the auto pilot having been activated, as he goes over to Elektra. Upgrade: You okay? Elektra: (Groaning) Ugh. We will never speak of this again. Got it? Upgrade: Sure thing. Now, let’s land and kick some Vreedle butt. Upgrade reverts, John taking the wheel, flying down and landing on the beach. John and Elektra get out, as Ma is leading a group of large, muscular Pretty Boys. Ma: Allow me to introduce you to my first batch of Pretty Boys, which I made a while ago. They ain’t pretty anymore, but they are big and mean! Get ‘em, boys! The Pretty Boys charge forward, as John swings his hands, sand bursts erupting at their feet, knocking them skyward. John: Elektra, destroy the machine! Elektra nods, and charges in, firing shots at Pretty Boys in the face, distracting them as she slips past them. Octagon and Rhomboid are face down in the sand, their legs sticking up. John swings his arms, a sand wave forming, freeing them from their captivity. Rhomboid: Whoo! That was close! I couldn’t breath for a minute there. Octagon: You may not like what’s coming next. Rhomboid: Huh? (He sees they are about to slam into a group of Pretty Boys.) Aw, poo. The sand wave washes away the Pretty Boys, as a sand tower launches John into the air, him swinging his arms, wind bursts hitting Ma. Ma fires blasters at him, John repelling with a sand shield when he lands. Pretty Boys surround him, going to slam their arms into him. John raises his arms over his head, the sand forming up and cushioning the blow. He twists his foot, as a sand storms form, blowing them away. John: Give it up, Ma. You’ve lost. Ma: Bah! You should know by now that when there are clones, (More Muscular Pretty Boys appear.) there are plenty more where they came from! The clones charge at him, as he creates sand hands, thrusting them forward to knock them away. Octagon and Rhomboid get up, seeing Elektra firing an explosive pod, destroying a part of the cloning machine. Octagon: It seems we’ve reached something of a dilemma here, Boid. Rhomboid: It appears that way. (Confused) Why? Octagon: If we don’t do anything to stop the girl there, the cloning machine will be destroyed, and therefore there will be no more nefarious Pretty Boy clones. Rhomboid: But if we do that, Ma will be very angry with us. Octagon: So we have to choose, between fighting for ours family, or fightings for ourselves. Rhomboid: Hm. Tough choice. Elektra: How about I make it easy for you? (Elektra jumps down in front of them, and fires an energy net from the Proto-Tool. Octagon and Rhomboid are pinned to the cloning machine, Elektra loading another explosive pod.) This is payback. What John doesn’t know won’t offend him. Elektra fires the explosive pod, hitting the cloning machine. The whole thing starts to explode, John and Ma stopping their battle to see. Octagon and Rhomboid blow up with the cloning machine. Ma: No! (She sees Elektra.) You’ll pay for that! She stretches her apron strings, grabbing Elektra and pulling her in. John slides in on the sand, blasting Ma away while catching Elektra. John: This is why we don’t kill people. To avoid the rage of their loved ones! Ma: You think I’m upset because you blew up those two worthless idiots? Bah! I’m upset because you destroyed my cloning machine. John: You really are a heartless mom. John runs towards the ocean, Ma and the Pretty Boys following. John stands at the water’s edge, waiting patiently. Ma and the Pretty Boys get into range, as John raises his arms, a tidal wave forming. It slams down onto the beach, drenching Ma and the Pretty Boys. John exhales, blowing on the water, freezing it and its victims in ice. John: And that’s, how it’s done. End Scene A Plumber ship lands on the beach, John holding Ma and the Pretty Boys in cuffs. Magister Patelliday comes off the ship, along with other Plumbers. John: Patelliday! Patelliday: John! Been a while. Glad to see you’re back. John: Good to see you again. Ma: You think you’ve seen the last of me? Think again. I’ll find you and tear you limb from limb next time! (She is lead onboard the ship.) Patelliday: Nice job catching Ma Vreedle. She’s a criminal that’s wanted in 12 systems, banned from 27 more. There’s even a rumor that one time, she made Vilgax cry. John: Made Vilgax cry? Ha! I’d love to know if that’s true or not. Patelliday: Be interesting if it was. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a bunch of Pretty Boys to find homes for. Patelliday leads the last of the Pretty Boys onto the ship, as it takes off. John and Elektra walk back towards the Proto-TRUK. Elektra: Listen, about earlier. John: Don’t worry about it. Rookie mistake. Elektra: No. I was going to say that if you tell anyone I was ambushed by the Vreedle Brothers, I’ll kill you where you stand. John: (Laughs) Fine, fine. Characters *John Smith *Elektra *Magister Patelliday Villains *Ma Vreedle (main) *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle **Pretty Boy Vreedles Aliens Used *Ball Weevil (first re-appearance) *Light Cream (first re-appearance) *Upgrade (first re-appearance) Trivia *This episode takes many elements from O' Mother, Where Art Thou? *Elektra kills the Vreedle Brothers. *This episode starts the rumor that Ma made Vilgax cry. *The Vreedle Brothers were going through the same dilemma that they went through in the canon series. **However, before they could make a choice, they were blown up. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10